LoZ Twilight Princess, Twisted Version!
by ScarredWords
Summary: LoZ Tp, twisted version. What happens when Zant takes the throne but Midna isn’t an imp? Find out! Some ZeLink, some Midna/Link. Rated T for cussing, suggestive romance, and violence. First story, all reviews appreciated.


**The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Twisted Version)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Legend of Zelda. It is the property of Nintendo.**

**A/N Well, this is my first fan fiction, and I based it on a very unwritable or otherwise strange idea I had awhile ago (PM me if you want to know what). The first couple of chapters will be a bit slow, so bear with me. **

Link and Rusl stared into the sunset. They were very relaxed at this time. Link sat back, the sky growing dimmer. Rusl spoke, finally, and broke the comforting silence, sitting up.

"Tell me, have you ever felt a strange feeling as the sun goes down?" Link looked at him, slightly confused, almost shaking his head. The wind began to blow again, and the grass began to whistle. Link's moderately long hair followed.

"You know, a strange sadness as dusk falls?" Link didn't nod, but he showed understanding. Rusl smiled.

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs," Rusl continued, sighing very now and then. Link turned away, but listened intently. "The only time we can feel the lingering regret of people who have left our world." Rusl released a large sigh, and turned to Link, both of them no longer staring into the sky.

"That is why loneliness always pervades during the hour of twilight," Rusl paused, and Link turned to him again. "But enough talk of sadness, I have a favor to ask of you, Link." Link let out a small smile. A small breeze carried his hair again.

"What favor, Rusl?" Link asked. His voice was a bit toned, and a little rough, but it rang true.

"Link, I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow," Rusl said, a bit of cheer growing in him. "The mayor set me to the task, but, would you go in my stead? You have never been to Hyrule, right?" Link nodded. "In the kingdom of Hyrule, there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, much larger than our meager village. But far larger is the rest of the world the goddesses created than Hyrule. I want you to look upon that world, with your own eyes." Rusl got up. "It is late now. I will speak to the mayor of this matter. Let's go back." Rusl stood up.

"Coming, Rusl," Link said, stood up, and grabbed Epona's reins. Little did they know people, good and evil, were watching in the shadows of the Faron spring.

After a bit of prompting, Link, Epona and Rusl walked across the bridge that led back to their village, Ordon, then closing the gate. After a short stroll, they arrived at Link's treehouse outside the main village. Rusl's family was waiting: his pregnant wife Uli and his son, Colin, one of Link's friends. Link smiled, tied Epona's rope to a post, and climbed the ladder. On his bed, he lay in peace, waiting for something to do.

A girl came from the village path, walked quietly, untied the rope, and led the horse to the nearby Ordon spring.

...

A little later, Fado, owner of the Ordon ranch and Link's employer, ran to Link's house, and yelled,

"Hey! Link! Are you there?" Link got up and put his head through the open window. "Ya mind helping me herd the goats? They still ain't listening to me!"

Link replied, a little sarcastic, and yelled, "Have you finished making a list of what you have done to them?" Fado shook his head, and Link slid down the ladder.

"Wait a minute, where's Epona?" Link turned around, noticing that Epona was indeed gone. He started running toward the spring.

"Fado, I'll be right there!" Link yelled, his voice trailing off. He slowed down near the spring, and walked through the gate. Ilia, the mayor's daughter and one of Link's friends, was there, washing Epona.

"Oh, hi there Link!" she said, and Link distinctly, yet faintly, smiled. "I washed Epona for you!" Link walked closer and pulled a piece of horseshoe- shaped grass from the ground blew into it. Epona galloped toward him in comfort.

"That's such a lovely melody. I understand why Epona likes it that much," Ilia said, and Link mounted. "Oh, time to close the ranch?"

"Yep, Ilia," Link said. "I'll, uh, meet you later." He galloped away with Epona, past his house and into the village.

Then two figures with sickly green skin whispered to each other in the darkness, messaging each other.

"That boy is more interesting tan the rest of this place and the other children," one said, chuckling grimly.

"So, he's affectionate to the boy and that girl, right?" The other said, and the first nodded. The second one crossed the bridge and mounted his boar, riding away.

...

Link entered Ordon Village, all common sites arond him. Sera, the local storeowner, had closed shop; Rusl was swinging his sword, Colin ignoring him and waiting for something anxiously; and, the mayor, Bo, was watching over the town. Link rode past them slowly, everyone greeting him with a hearty hello. Link reached the ranch, Fado waiting for him.

"Hey bud? You wanna help me heard the goats now?" he asked.

"Fine, but what have you done to them? You own this ranch! Why do I always heard the goats?" Link answered, clearly annoyed.

"It's hard to herd goats without a horse" Especially unruly ones!"

"Fine, fine. Work on that list while I'm at it. HIYA!"

Link was off, running seemingly pointlessly in circles around the ranch, one goat going in a minute. When Link was done, Fado had just broken out the paper.

"That was fast, Link! So, while it's still light, you wanna jump the fences?"

"Okay," Link replied.

...

"Well sorry that took so long, you can ride all you want now!"

"Here's a real question: Why is it still light out?" Link said, amazed and confused at impossible happenings.

"Uh, I don't really know."

Epona jumped over the gate, and Link went home, sleeping easily, waiting for the next day.

**A/N **

**Well, that's the first chapter for you, all of you. Just to clarify, only the green guys cough(Bulbins)cough were in the second hidden scene. I won't reveal who was watching Link that first time. Anyway, thanks for reading, and all reviews are appreciated. Especially CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I won't delete reviews, but don't go writing**

**OMG ROFL thut wuz teh werst sstroy I evuh red LOL Im gonna tll al my ferinds!!!!11!1!**

**Man, that was hard^. **


End file.
